Final Fantasy:Dark Stalkers Chronicles
by Sithlord223
Summary: I really suck at summaries so u will have to read to find out this story will be rated m for later chapters.
1. Confession

Final Fantasy:Dark stalker Chronicles

I do not own final fantasy X. I own this story

Chapter1:Confession

Ever since we kissed at the spring my feelings for Yuna have gone up alot.I have to tell her before i do something rash or say something rash.Tidus? Tidus? Tidus if I call you again and you don't answer me i'll splash water on you.Oh sorry I was just daydreaming about something.About what she asked I can't tell you.Tidus I know you are hiding something from me I will find out.

After she left he felt dumbstroke then his eyes drifted to her ass.What are you looking at Wakka said huh? what are you talking about?I saw you checking Yuna out ok I admit I was but so what?you like her don't you Wakka asked Tidus said no so quick it was amazing.Well I've heard you talking in your sleep so I'am convinced otherwise what have i said in my sleep Tidus asked slightly panicking you'll just have to find that out yourself and with that Wakka walked off.Tidus just decided to pratice his blitz ball skills while Lulu was cooking and Yuna was helping while Rikku was talking to khmari and Auron was drinking out of that mysteroius bottle of his.

Wakka noticed Tidus praticing so he wanted to have a game againast him to see how good he really is.Yo wasup Wakka said as he aproached Tidus sup Tidus replied back how about a game first to three wins Wakka said.I don't know it will be really bad if I crushed you in front of all these people Tidus said.Ok its on Tidus said after a moment of thinking.He set up the goals and the game begun every except Lulu stopped what they were doing they wanted to se the game and who would win.

Tidus let Wakka get the ball first so he could at least make one shot.Wakka ran to tidus's goal and was about to shoot when tidus came out of no where and stole the ball from him and ran to Wakka's goal he kicked the ball in the goal and scored his first shot.Tidus let Wakka pass on purpose so Wakka could score a goal when Wakka scored every one knew that Tidus had let him pass to at least put up a good game.When Tidus got the ball he ran to Wakka's goal and did his father's special shot into Wakka's goal every one was so surprised he did it on his first try.Wakka got the ball and as he made his way to Tidus's goal he was tackled and lost the ball Tidus then shot his own special shot and won the game every one except Auron,Lulu,and the person who lost Wakka was so happy and they ran to tidus drowning him full of qusetions.Wakka walked off mad while Lulu was sneaking glances at him.Wow Tidus you were so cool Rikku said yea you were cool Yuna said Well I had alot of practice Tidus managed to say.Tidus where did you learn to play like that? Yuna asked well I learned most from my dad Jecht and the rest by myself he said.Oh he heard Rikku say.

Before anyone else could ask him any more questions Lulu told them it was time to eat.Yuna was the first one to get to the table when every one else got there she was already eating Tidus also noticed she was drinking an awful alot of water but he really didn't pay it any mind.Wakka and Tidus got into a huge conversaion about who was the best blitz ball player until Lulu got mad and yelled at them both.After about 30 mins every one started to turn in and go to sleep.Tidus decided to stay up and train with his sword about 15 mins later Yuna woke up to go to the bathroom.Tidus saw her run from her tent and go inside the wooden bathroom Lulu had made with her black magic.He saw her leaving the bathroom and she noticed he was staring at her ,what? I really had to go she said I know he said I'm just thinking of something right she said sarcastickly as she was walking back to her tent he stopped her.What? Yuna theres something I have to tell you before I do something rash.What is it? I wanted to say I loved you ever since I saw you at the temple in besaid.

Tidus I also love you but I didn't know how to tell you she said.Oh well you've told me now and with that he kissed her.Well I guess that means we are boy friend and girl friend he asked If you want to it's fine by me yes Tidus said out loud.Well Tidus i'm tird so i'm going bac to sleep.As she was walking back to her tent he was staring at her ass again.Tidus? um...yea he said he was entraced by her perfect ass.Do you like your view back there? huh? he said out of his trance.I know you were looking at my ass just try not to touch...yet.And with that she walked in her tent.

A/N:how u like so far? if u like plz review and if ur wondering why Khmari isn't in my story just know i deleted him cus i never liked him so if u like khmari stay away from this story.this will be rated m for later chapters.


	2. kiss or kiss

Final Fantasy:Dark stalker Chronicles

Chapter 2:Kiss or Kiss

The next morning was hell for Tidus he was awaken by the scream of his mom dying.Thank goodness it was on a dream he got up and went out side to breath in the fresh air when out of nowhere a fiend attacked him. Tidus didn't have his sword but that doesn't mean he couldn't beat a low life wolf fiend. The fiend attacked him but it missed to its avail.Tidus gave the fiend a swift round house kick to the face and the fiend's nose started to bleed the fiend jumped in the air and Tidus jabbed it in it's chest but the impact killed it.It seems like I haven't gotten rusty yet Tidus said to him self. He went inside his tent and put on some fresh clothes when he came out of hs tent again every one was up Lulu was cooking break fast.While every one was being them selves Lulu later asked Tidus to go get some water for the food after he left Auron had secretly started following him.Wakka where's Tidus? Yuna asked he went to go get water for breakfeast. A/N:sry for short chapter that doesn't reach its point its cus of my cousins messed up computer.i'll rewrite this though so think of it as a sneak peak.


End file.
